The Last Great War Of Rio
by mastfic
Summary: Maybe The Last in the Rio War series. In this the monkey's have yet again gone to war with the birds. Stay Tuned to find out what happens.


"It is well that war is so should grow to fond of it"

-Robert E Lee CSA General

It was another sunny day in rio,it was early in the morning about 7:00 A.M. , the birds where starting to the blue McCaw family was just waking up,The three kids Bia,Carla,Tiago.

They where all very happy,but aross the Jungle at the bird white house Jake the president of brazil,was in a not so good cuban monkeys have been threatening to wage war against them.

He tried his best to get a peace treedy,he was going to a Confrance right now to get a peace treedy.

Inside the room a long round table where on one side sat the birds and the other side sat the monkeys.

"what do you want" asked Jake,The Monkey's leader looked into space as if replied in a mocking manner.

"how about you give us control over all the forest and city,plus give us control of the military and police" replied the marmoset laughing and looking back at his then slammed his wing on the desk and stood up and yelled

"NEVER",he yelled but just as the monkeys where about to continued

"THIS IS WAR!".

(The Next Morning)

Every bird was suppriesed at what they read,all over town and in some parts in the forest a white poster read in all caps

TO ARMS!  
Report to your nearest recruiting station.

This was seen by blu and jewel,they looked at eachother with worried faces,they flew off to there nest only to see there kids play with rafael.

"hey amigos hows it hanging" asked Rafael

"Blu will you take Rafael outside and talk to him" asked knoded issued Rafael outside.

"blu what is it amigo"asked sighed and look at his friend

"We saw the recruitment posters I'm going to war"said Blu,it seemed when he said this all the saddness in the world was apon him.

"Blu is that what you came to tell me" asked Rafael.

"no its that i want you to look after Jewel and the kids if I don't make it back" Replied Blu.

"well that makes two of us cause I'm going too" said Rafael.

(3 Weeks later)

Basic training was both Blu and Rafael survived and where both put into the 75th virginians,due to birds not being able to develop tech that good they where still using muskets and cannons.

The rebal armies where massing near the bird town Old Stump,the name came from a giant tree that was cut down so the town was named rebal forces where 42,000 strong,the rio troops where 23,000 strong.

The rio troops arrived at the town there light blue uniforms clean and pressed their musket's and their bayoments shined in the June sun.

"Blu how are you doing" said Rafael,as they where marching to the stump at the edge of troops where in good arrived at the stump and set up artilery,then they came under Rebal Cannon fire.

For 2 full hours in total they lost 31 men in the berage,then 15,000 Rebal troops opened forces exchanged gun fire.

"Blu there's too many of them" yelled Rafael,a musket ball just missed him as he fired back with his musket.

"You're telling me we've lost so many men already how can we hold out like this" replied blu has he took his musket and aimed it a Monkey soldier,Blu shot and killed the as Blu and Rafael where re-loading they could hear the screech of a Cannon shell it hit right near Blu and shoved him to the ground.

Rafael ran over to him and picked his friend off the ground,other Birds fell around them all of a sudden a bird that look about the age of 14 ran to the trench where Blu and Rafael.

"we're retreating,you men are going to stay and cover the rest of the army" Yelled the boy,before any of them had time to say anything he ran off with the retreating army.

"How many men do we have" asked did a head count including him and blu he counted 563 men in figured just to get it over with,they all took cover in the trench they where in and started to fire at the 30,000 Rebals that where now linning the ridge.

Blu and the rest defened the retreating army as best they could,when they where given the order to numbers where down to 125 all retreated back across the town,and across the 2 mile wide tench a mile out from 2 mile long trench held 300,000 men.

This was only the first line of defence,the rio military had a total of 15 Million Animals Rebal army felt so imboldened that they tried to take turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes in Military Rebals ended up loosing 25,000 troops in a fatal charge,against the trench filled with 300,000 rio troops.

That night Blu wrote a letter to Jewel,

_Dear Jewel,_

_We lost our first battle,but me and Rafael are wouldn't belive what i say today when we where felt like we where mobs with guns not soldiers fighting a the kids I love them and I'll hopfully be home soon.I love you Jewel,with all my heart and soul._

_Scinserly,_

_Blu_

(A/N:So thats only the first Chapter I'll try and make them as long as I possibly YA MastFic)


End file.
